<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fickle home by weolnnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302946">fickle home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weolnnie/pseuds/weolnnie'>weolnnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weolnnie/pseuds/weolnnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One fickle home. Two growing souls. One constant love. And a bunch of cuddles and sweet kisses in between. Oh and some unnies wrapped around the younger ones’ butter fingers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [EP 00] Any is okay, as long as its you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some dubbed them as the zozi-proof tandem. Maybe it is true after all because for all they know, they are stuck with each other forever in this fickle house they both call home.</p>
<p>Typical puppy lovers both too shy to admit their feelings yet repeatedly admitted they can’t live without each other. It wasn’t their choice but at some point, both souls just gravitated towards each other and agreed to live together. It sure will be one hell of a ride.</p>
<p>Two young adults trying to live a life worth it and fulfilling. Trying to fit in to their new normal and finding all the beautiful things in between. As long as they have each other, it will be alright. “Pinky promise?” Wonyoung asked with much worry in her eyes. “I wont leave you, Pringles. Don’t get scared. As long as its you, any is okay. And as long as its you, everything is possible.” Yujin replied while ruffling the younger girl’s hair.</p>
<p>After all, they are soulmates. And soulmates stick forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [EP 1] Moving in...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard. There weren’t a lot of baggages. Just a few boxed emotions here and there.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving their dorm is definitely something they prepared themselves for. They have an expiration date after all. But now that its happening, everything is overwhelming. The older ones have readied the younger ones for this. Often leaving them alone in the dorm, or minimizing the skin-ships. But then again, no one is really ready. Especially when the two young ones are the first to leave.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There won’t be much change to be honest. They can still hung out, visit each other’s apartments and eat out. But the joy of waking up to a dorm filled with people you love, who are undeniably loud and being able to silently tell them everything will be missed. No more late night convenience store trip. No more yummy breakfast by Chaeyeon. No more loud banging on the bathroom door when everyone is rushing to wash up. No more sweet lullabies by Chaewon. No more loud repeated alarms going off. No more cup of milk before sleep by Eunbi. Not much of a change. Just a little bit of rearranging emotions and getting used to the new normal.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyoung cant help but think how both of them would survive on their own. They were babied to say the least. Lost in the trail of thoughts, she remembered that she still have her Yujinnie. Her love. Her constant. Her partner. “Hey, at least it wont be lonely.” She exclaimed while trying to fight back the tears with a smile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, every end is a new beginning. And this time, a start to something both of them have long awaited.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gathering everything they have into the car, the girls left their old dorm in search of a fickle home they can call theirs.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what seems like forever, they arrived home, or to what Yujin wants to call it, their new haven. Wonyoung is not surprised to feel so cold in the house. Its normal. It absolutely is. They just have to get settled slowly to warm up the house, she thinks. Just a few decorations here and there. And everything will soon be set.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, every furniture was set up already by the unnies, insisting that it will be the last thing they will do for the younger ones. They spent the rest of the day unpacking, trying to fit everything in the dresser, spooning each other in their big-ass bed and trying to figure out how to cook dinner. Yujin was the one who’s in charge of making dinner, for the mean time because Wonyoung can’t let the older girl burn the house this early in their rental period. Yujin tried making dinner, she really did. And by that it means cooking kimchi fried rice and egg just the way Eunbi thought her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyoung enjoyed dinner, though the food taste a little horrible (she cant tell this to Yujin tho) everything seemed perfect because the person she adores the most is right in front of her laughing with her infamous half moon eyes and cute dimples.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe everything is all right. Maybe it really is. Maybe they’ll get used to this. Maybe its all because they have each other. After all, its Yujin and Wonyoung.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. [EP 2] the morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning after is not exactly anything out of the ordinary, it was more than that. Wonyoung heard pots clicking and water boiling. She was about to complain about how loud it is considering that the sun is still trying to shine, but she remembered everything is different now. While trying to get the sleep out of her system, she rubbed her eyes and stretch her body in the bed making the pillows around her fall on the floor, “She must’ve put them around me.” She said while giggling to herself. Feeling giddy and happy in the wee hours of the morning. Nothing could top this or so she thought. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>While on the other hand, Yujin, in the kitchen is struggling. She cant quite remember how Wonyoung likes her pancakes done. For all she knows, Wonyoung likes her hugs warm and tight. Besides, they rarely cook, all they do it eat. She started brewing their coffee, to atleast get somethig done. if there is soemthing both of them cant live without, its coffee. Just the right amount of sweetness and bitternessYujin snapped out of her thoughts when she heard pillows falling, signaling that the younger girl is awake now. “She really knows when I need her, huh.” She uttered while grinning. Now all she needs to do is wait for her to come in the kitchen. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyoung practically needed to drag her body out of the room, it is too comfy to get out. And that’s on all the soft carpet and warm blankets Yujin got them. Wonyoung peeked in the kitchen door, looking for the girl who's presence shes been craving. Immediately spotting her (Their room is not that far from the kitchen, she’s just making it dramatic, typical Wonyo)</span>
  
  <span>she made her way to the kitchen without making any noise. Yujin looked puzzled, brows almost meeting in the middle due to confusion, maybe its because of the instruction in the pancake batter box or because, everything is simply new to her.  The younger girl shrugged and continued walking to the older one but before she could say anything, her hands just automatically snugged in Yujin’s waist. Her head nestling in the crook of Yujin’s neck and smelling the sweetness of her scent. This is not new to them, but being able to do it freely and without eyes that uwu on them on a daily basis, is something both cherished. Yujin’s body tensed up but when she knew who it was, she calmed down. After all, it’s their thing. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued like that until tummies started growling. Wonyoung snatched the pan away from Yujin. "Ill cook the pancakes, okay? You can start making our coffee, love." She said with the sweetest smile Yujin has ever seen. Wonyoung has never looked this sweet, Yujin thought, not that she's complaining. The house smells like coffee, butter, strawberries and honey. Basically everything you can use to describe a perfect morning. The two girls had their breakfast outside in the small terrace watching the sun rise, feeling the cool air in their skin. Everything is all right. Everything is okay. Everything is calm. "You make me wanna wake up early every morning now." Wonyoung said to Yujin while showing her a grin. Yujin doesnt have to answer, after all, its Wonyoung. She'll agree to whatever she says in a heartbeat, just like soulmates. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mornings are now a favorite. Something new. Something mundane made extraordinary. It</span>
  <span>s </span>
  <span>not hard especially when all the puzzle pieces of two people fits perfectly.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. [EP 3] no matter what</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Not all days are sunshine and everything nice. Not everything is sweet and perfect. And absolutely not everyone is picture perfect. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fault lines in life are inevitable. They are marks of what used to be. Pieces of the remains of the past. Reminder of imperfectness and vulnerability. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Idols are not in anyway an exemption to this. Especially when you are exposed to everything at such a tender age. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both know what the little percentage of the public thinks of them. They know all about the nasty rumors. They know all the bullying. They know everything about it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quiet midnights are when the anxiety usually kicks in. Shes been tossing and turning in their bed. Waking Yujin up at some instances. She can’t sleep, mind filled with empty worries, clouded by negative thoughts and unclear possibility of tomorrow. It has always been like this. There will be nights where its impossible to fight them. Impossible to sleep through them. She lets them linger in her mind, even if she doesn’t want them to. This used to be the sole reason the rest of the members would take turn in sleeping with her. They understood how hard it is for Wonyoung. And the least they can do is give solace to the lost young one. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yujin woke up in the sound of the younger one’s whimpers and sobbing. “Its one of those nights again.” She said in her mind. Worried, she turned to the other side only to see a weak-smiling Wonyoung looking at her. With all her might (despite the sleepiness in her body) she seated upright and moved beside the younger one. She didn’t say any word, instead she wiped her tears and shushed the sobbing away. She combed through Wonyoung’s silky long hair, attempting to calm her. And she did, the younger girl started to breathe through the sobbing. Yujin hold her hands and rubbed her thumb in the palm of the her little love. Yujin started embracing Wonyoung. Slowly engulfing her in a hug, the younger one moved her body closer. Sitting on the older one’s lap and letting her head fall on the older’s shoulder. Making it easier to alter the position into something much more comfortable. The older one hugging the other’s waist and Wonyoung hugging lightly Yujin’s neck. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yujin started uttering comforting words in to the little one’s ear. Letting her know that shes safe, shes not alone and that she got her, no matter what. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bubba, whatever is running on your mind, all of it is valid. But it does not define who you are. You are perfectly flawed and that makes you human. You may lack but so do I. And you are more than enough to keep me alive. I’ve told you this a million times, but just take all the time you need. Ill be here by your side. I wont leave you. I promise. Someday, you’ll get it all right. Someday it wont hurt so much. And someday, you’ll just smile through it. Baby, everything will be worth the pain, just trust me, please?” Yujin said while cupping the younger one’s red-from-crying cheeks. She kept her eyes focused on Wonyoung, not missing any movement from it. Wonyoung doesn’t say much, but surely, her eyes tell everything. It didn’t need any word from the younger to let the older one know what her heart says. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve talked about this countless of times. But Yujin will never get tired of telling her how wonderful she is. Even if it means reminding her a thousand times of all of her favorite things about the younger one, one by one. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whether ups or downs, She is always there. No matter what she’s going through, she’ll be waiting for her by her side. Don’t they worry, for when love is involved, everything is magically perfect and in sync.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. [EP 4] love song and kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The days seem so long with just the both of them spending most of their time in the living room binge-watching whatever drama Yujin is currently obsessing and almost finishing every episode in just one sitting. Only getting interrupted once in a while with deliveries of fried chicken and tteokbokki. The younger one is not complaining though. She gets to cuddle her Yujinjin endlessly. May it be sitting beside the older one and leaning in on her or sitting in the older one’s lap only to be pulled into a tight back hug with Yujin’s head in the crook of Wonyoung’s neck, no one minded whatever the other one is doing, really. They both have come to understand each other’s actions in the most beautiful and comforting way. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What should we do with that?” She said to Yujin while pointing to the wall with her greasy-from-all-the-chicken-they-are-currently-eating fingers. She noticed how blank and dull it looked. “Well, we can put up polaroids and prints from our collection? Whatcha think, babe?” Yujin uttered while finishing the chicken she is eating. Wonyoung answered with a nod and</span>
  
  <span>hurriedly washed her fingers while yelling at Yujin from the kitchen to clean up while she gets their supplies. “Okay baby!” Yujin shouted which made the younger one smile and dance her way to their room. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their collection is nothing much. Just a bunch of polaroids from debut up until now, handwritten letters from each other and from the other members. Post-its from packed lunch and train and airplane tickets from all the travels they did the past few years which mostly consists of going back and forth Korea and Japan. A few receipts and some heart made merch from wizones they acquired from all the concerts and fansigns they did. And of course, a bunch of  photo booth strips and film photos.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyoung came back with a Yujin who’s looking out the window, admiring the sun that is about to set. Wonyoung took this chance to hug the older girl from behind. Yujin turned around so she can face the younger one. They bear-hugged one another. It was short and sweet. Yujin planted a soft kiss on the younger one’s forehead before separating their bodies. Wonyoung still smiling from ear to ear with cheeks red as a tomato. The way Yujin pampers the Wonyo with kisses is something the younger one will never get used too. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yujin started sorting out their collection. Separating each kind into piles for better planning of what they would put up in their wall which Wonyoung want to call as their “Exploration Wall”. She described it as the wall they would fill with memories of the past, of the present and the beautiful future they would gladly spend together. The two started sticking up memorabilia one by one, making sure each one matches all the other. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took them a while to finish. Both would reminisce about something with whatever they are holding. Retelling stories and laughing about all the colorful memories they made. It was wholesome and homey to say the least. Instead of getting sad about the gone time, they found something to be happy and smile about. Something to cherish. Something to remind them of how beautiful life is. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Wonyoung was cleaning up the creative mess they made, Yujin started playing the guitar by the big-ass window overlooking the river and the sunset. She started playing “Paper Rings”, Wonnie’s favorite. The younger one noticed what her lover is doing and in a heartbeat, made her way to her. She sat across the older girl, facing the sun that is setting in front of them. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yujin looked at Wonyoung, nodding at her, a signal to start singing the song. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It went like this. Wonyoung sang the first verse with Yujin following with the second. The older one was about to start the third when Yujin continued singing it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“Kiss me once 'cause you know I had a long night.” </span>
  </b>
  <span>Wonyoung kissed the older one in the cheeks making Yujin looked at her wide and</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>bright eyes. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“Kiss me twice 'cause it's gonna be alright.” </span>
  </b>
  <span>Wonyoung again kissed Yujin but this time in the forehead. Yujin was just smiling. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“Three times 'cause I've waited my whole life.”</span>
  </b>
  <span> The younger girl waited until Yujin was finished singing. Wonyoung kissed the older one in the lips. Both of them smiling through it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled out from the short kiss to continue singing, but this time, together. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Uh huh, that's right</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Darling, you're the one I want, and</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>I hate accidents except when we went from friends to this</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Uh huh, that's right</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Darling, you're the one I want, and</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Paper rings and picture frames and dirty dreams</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Oh, you're the one I want.”</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both sang softly and sweetly. In rhythm with other, just like how they always are. The song ended with both of the girls admiring the sunset. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yujin pulled Wonyo closer to her. Whispering something that came from the heart and the soul. Something that made the younger one’s heart flutter and tears to build up. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>“I’ll marry you someday, Wonnie. In front of the sunset, near the sea with all the people who</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>matter to us. I promise, baby. Only</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span> the </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span> best-est for the person who owns my heart</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span> and the one I want.”</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. [EP 5] of sketches and neighbors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Bubba, I’ll get going. Stay safe and eat breakfast okay?” Yujin whispered into the sleepy Wonyoung beside her. She’s been wondering whether to wake the younger to say goodbye or just leave her a note. But knowing Wonnie, she doesn’t like being left alone, so Yujin settled for the safest option, and that is waking her love with soft whispers and kisses in the forehead.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyoung turned softly to face the sun waking her</span>
  
  <span>up. She shed the sleep away from her body. “Goodmorninggggg~” she uttered in</span>
  
  <span>the most adorable morning voice Yujin has ever heard. Wonyoung slowly stood up</span>
  
  <span>to lean at the headboard where Yujin is also leaning. She snuggled to the older</span>
  
  <span>one, looking for warmth and calmness. And like always, Yujin welcomed her with</span>
  
  <span>so much love and light. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as they would like to stay like that</span>
  
  <span>forever, Yujin still have to attend her morning pottery class. For some reason,</span>
  
  <span>Eunbi enrolled the members into random extracurricular classes to keep them</span>
  
  <span>busy while waiting for school to start again. The girls found Eunbi’s choices</span>
  
  <span>of classes peculiar, but soon after, they started to enjoy it too. Though it’s</span>
  
  <span>different from what they are used to, it’s worth</span>
  
  <span>the try. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love, I’ll leave now, for real. Hehe.” The older</span>
  
  <span>one said while slowly standing up to fix herself and get her things before</span>
  
  <span>leaving their room. Soon enough, Wonyoung followed her action, walking hand in</span>
  
  <span>hand out the room. Wonyoung passed the breakfast sandwich she prepared for the</span>
  
  <span>older one last night and a bottle of water. “Make sure to eat it and drink your</span>
  
  <span>water, alright? Get home early! We have to do something, aight?” The younger</span>
  
  <span>one stated while bidding goodbye to her lover who’s now out in the hall. “I</span>
  
  <span>will! Love you!” Yujin said while sending air kisses and hugs to Wonyo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonnie closed the door, making sure it is locked.</span>
  
  <span>She started walking towards the sofa, plopping down and closing her eyes. She</span>
  
  <span>wanted to sleep again, but the weather is too perfect for a good breakfast by</span>
  
  <span>the terrace. So before sleep takes over her again, she stood up and made her</span>
  
  <span>way to the kitchen. She took out the ingredients needed for her breakfast and</span>
  
  <span>started brewing her morning coffee. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger one who is now sitting in the bean bagin the terrace, started eating. With every spoonful she took, an appreciation</span>
  
  <span>for life is uttered. Wonyoung, who’s now old enough to be called an adult,</span>
  
  <span>thankfully never lose her childlike heart. She’s still so thankful of</span>
  
  <span>everything, so appreciative and so loving. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking her phone out of her jammies’ pocket, she</span>
  
  <span>texted Yujin. “Come home early, okay? Drive safely also. I love you.” She sent</span>
  
  <span>with a sweet smile. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyoung finished eating. She’s also done washing</span>
  
  <span>the dishes. Making the bed and somehow cleaning the house. Now she is off to</span>
  
  <span>start baking scones and madelaines. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is too easy for her. Ever since she baked</span>
  
  <span>that scone in the video, the members continuously urged her to bake more, which</span>
  
  <span>she cannot refuse because it’s more of an order rather than a suggestion. And</span>
  
  <span>that’s because they just love eating. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is expected to be hard and frustrating is</span>
  
  <span>extremely easy for Wonyo. Her hands worked their way in making the goods.</span>
  
  <span>Measuring all the ingredients, combining them, filling all the molds and</span>
  
  <span>kneading the dough, it seems like her hands memorized everything. Every measurement is perfect.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now all Wonyoung has to do is wait for them to</span>
  
  <span>finish cooking in the oven so she can cool it down and pack everything</span>
  
  <span>accordingly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>So much has been done in such little time. And</span>
  
  <span>Wonyo is proud of that. Little by little, she’s getting used doing chores on</span>
  
  <span>her own (Yujin helps her a lot!). Making everything fit to her liking. It makes</span>
  
  <span>her feel responsible and caring. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And while waiting for the newly-taken-out-from-the-oven to cool down, she attended to another hobby she’s been enjoying so much these days.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sketching. Thanks to Kkura for getting the little</span>
  
  <span>one hooked with it. It helps get her mind off things. She enjoys it a lot to be</span>
  
  <span>honest. Being able to convey whatever words cant with the help of a mere paper</span>
  
  <span>and pen is an extraordinary feeling. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sketchbook is almost full now. With loads of things happening the past few months all at once, the only shelter Wonyoung received was f</span>
  <span>rom</span>
  <span> her pen and paper.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyoung adores Yujin as much as the older one</span>
  
  <span>adores her. And no matter how long they’ve known each other, there is still so</span>
  
  <span>much to explore, to know and to find in each other. Wonyoung started sketching</span>
  
  <span>how Yujin looked this morning in her casual clothes. In her black biker shorts</span>
  
  <span>and oversized printed white tee. Alongside her favorite Louis Vuitton Mini Palm</span>
  
  <span>Springs and white Nike Airforce 1 sneakers. With her hair in a messy bun with</span>
  
  <span>bangs clipped in. And of course, Wonnie’s favorite out of the whole outfit, her</span>
  
  <span>specs (well of course second to Yujin’s existence, smile and eyes!).</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She convinced the older one that she looks the</span>
  
  <span>prettiest in her specs just so she would rest from using her lenses too much.</span>
  
  <span>But as time past by, Yujin in specs became a constant favorite of the younger</span>
  
  <span>girl. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every little detail in Yujin is embedded in</span>
  
  <span>Wonyo’s mind. Every bit is perfectly captured in high definition. And every</span>
  
  <span>sound is recorded with the clearest quality. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can’t deny the fact that most of the sketches found in her sketchbook are sketches of the older girl. One from that Sokcho trip. Another one from their café date. And another one from that time Yujin came over to Wonyo’s family home. After all, staring at the other girl is her favorite past time. And she can’t let those little details and shenanigans Yujin have and does go to waste.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just an hour to go and Yujinjin will be home.” Wonyoung said while glancing at the wall clock with little duck ornaments Yena got them. She started fixing her things. Keeping them inside the drawer in her table tpgether with all other art materials she has.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyoung, who is now lying down in their bedroom is admiring how majestically simple their room is decorated. With big windows, they almost didn’t have to decorate anything, the view itself is enough to please their eyes. Sunrises and sunsets can be seen up close in full color. Also, the river with sidewalks lined with cherry blossoms. And of course, the people enjoying the gift of life. Just mundane things Wonyoung and Yujin find solace in. they love the simplicity and normality of life. Something they weren’t able to enjoy while working.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the door opening, keys being hanged and a voice shouting “I am home!” echoed in the whole apartment. This made Wonyoung aware of the presence of the older one. She started getting out of the room to greet Yujin who she saw holding a mysterious plastic bag.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you soondae and kimchi kimbap!” Yujin exclaimed with excitement present in her voice. They haven’t had any of these in such a long time, and having to control their weight being the reason. Wonyoung looked at the older one with bright eyes. Almost as if the stars were given to her. But it’s normal, because it’s her favorite food and the fact that Yujin remembered made it much more meaningful.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyo asked Jinnie how her class went while preparing the food they are about to it. Yujin, who’s now sitting in the dining, narrated how they made plates and cups today. She made sure that it looked pretty and pleasant and colorful just so it would match their home. Adding that the older people she is taking class with commented on how healthy she looks which made her giddy and happy. They’ve always struggled staying healthy because of the work they have and hearing those comments warmed her up because finally, they are able to take care of themselves fully.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two ate and chatted. Telling each other stories of what happened today, including all the little details like the colors of the flower Yujin saw while walking or the number of people that waved at Wonyoung while she was sight-seeing in the terrace. All the little bits that makes everything complete.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two started packing the baked goods once they were finish with eating. It didn’t take long for them to finish packing, luckily.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They gathered whatever they needed to do and went out the apartment.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And off we go to our neighbors’ houses! Or just their doors!” Wonyoung exclaimed chuckling while slipping her hand into Yujin’s so she can raise it up together.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll ring the doorbell and you’ll talk, okay?” The younger one said while grinning, she knows anyway that she’ll win between the two of them and letting Yujin talk is always the better option. Wonyoung loves hearing Yujin’s voice articulate whatever words that she can think of while still making it make sense. Pure magic, as Wonyoung describes it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two girls started knocking on the first floor’s doors, giving out baked treats and greeting their neighbors. It was their way of starting relationships with their neighbors, after all, this is where they will spend forever, might as well make the most out of what they have. They continued like that, some neighbors would give home cooked meals or side dishes to the girls and would promise to invite them over some other time.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fourth floor, door 403, just a few doors away from the two’s apartment. They knocked and was greeted by a middle-aged woman who to Wonyoung’s description, is beyond perfect, and she looks extremely familiar but they can’t point it out. A little girl was hiding behind the woman, in her yellow summer dress and pigtails adored with pink ribbons.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yujin looked at the little girl and Wonyoung alternately, and they oddly look similar. “Look babe! You look similar!” Yujin said while pointing at the two. And with that Wonyoung nodded happily and flashed her signature toothy smile to everyone. She came down to the  little girl’s level and started talking to her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HIII! We look similar!” Wonyoung uttered with a baby voice to the little girl while high-fiving her. The little girl is looking at her confusingly but somehow is slowly grasping the situation, and soon enough the small one smiled at her widely. Wonyoung looked at Yujin, putting her hand out asking for the baked goods.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I baked madelines and scones! I hope you’ll like them!” Wonyoung said. The little girl took the gift and looked at her mom with the most adorable puppy eyes (that reminded Wonyoung of Yujin’s).</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look mom! New friends!” The little girl said. “No, baby. They are unnies!” The older woman exclaimed while ruffling her daughter’s hair. “So they can babysit me then?” The little girl answered. The woman just looked at the couple, almost asking for an answer to the little one’s question.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyoung and Yujin looked quite surprised. They never took care of any kid, let alone took care of someone near their age. How the hell would they take care of a little human being?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YUUP!” Yujin answered, popping the p at the end. Wonyoung is surprised. They would have to talk about this later but for now, all she needs do is admire the little girl in front of her whom she’ll be taking care of soon, probably…maybe.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older woman is quite surprised to say the least, but she just smiled at the couple and to the little one.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that cutesy and uwu-worthy conversation they had with the woman and the child, they continued giving out the gifts to the remaining neighbors in the floor and soon after they are now walking hand in hand on the way back to their apartment.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was exhausting but absolutely fun. Something both loved, meeting people and chatting, gaining new friends and experiences, all of these are very Annyeongz.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The woman earlier, she looked so familiar.” Wonyoung exclaimed to Yujin who’s now struggling to open the door. “Uhuh, and I can’t point it outtttt.” Yujin replied.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a sunbae, right? I swear she is!” Wonyo said while being practically dragged by the older one inside the house because she said she won’t come in unless she remembers the woman’s name.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they continued to banter with each other, from guessing who the woman is to thinking about how they would babysit a child. Just normal Annyeongz stuff (aka being confused all the time and regretting some impulsive life decisions *insert that Wonyo photo in the</span>
  
  <span>arcade where she is posing with a </span>
  <span>ㅜㅜ</span>
  <span>*</span>
  <span>).</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything’s so surprising, so new. But no matter what, they’ll take whatever life has to offer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>because it is Wonyoung and Yujin, together, side by side, hearts’ tied with a knot.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. [EP 6] Exploration no. 1(every bit of you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s one of those mornings where both are quietly having breakfast with something Yujin tried to cook. Of course with their signature coffee by the side. Still in their pajamas, Yujin in silky blue and Wonyoung in cottony checkered pink.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not gonna lie, this tastes delicious despite how it looks.” Wonyo said while munching the fluffy pancake. “You can open a cafe with this, unnie!” She added which made the other girl burst into laughter. It is something she didn’t expect, especially when all she did was follow some easy peasy instructions.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyoung is always like this. Whatever Yujin does, she sees it as something perfect. Something immeasurable. Something only Yujin can do. And she finds no faults in it. After all, she’s Wonyoung’s Yujin. And what matters is that Wonyoung appreciates everything about the older one.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yujin watched the younger one munch on the pancakes. It made her heart flutter seeing how Wonyoung smiles, the way her eyes would open when she’s satisfied or how her little squeals are music to the older one’s ears. Staring at her is nothing compared to all the things Yujin does to make Wonyo feel her love and adoration. May it be just cuddling on the sofa while watching movies or even the sudden hugs that occur so much, she can’t help it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yujin remembered when Wonyo asked “How would I know if you are happy?” to her in the middle of having dinner together in the dorm. It was the most random one out of the many. And it took several minutes for Yujin to reply. Not knowing what to answer nor comprehend why the younger one asked that. But the words just slipped out of her mouth. “When I look at you smiling, Wonyo.” She exclaimed in the calmest voice ever which made the younger one blush.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she stayed true to that. She made sure that whenever she looks at Wonnie, happiness can be felt, that happiness is present.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yujin and Wonyoung took things slowly. From being just co-trainees to being friends to being best friends and to being girlfriends. They took time exploring whatever the other one has to offer. Took time understanding different languages. And took time memorizing each other. Because they both believed that the things you want to last shouldn’t be rushed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And look at them now? Lasting longer than one can imagine.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yujin raised from her seat, going closer to the one in front of her, whispering something that made the younger one giggle. “You owe me a kiss for being so cute.” She came back down to her seat, started eating again as if nothing happened. While the girl in front of her still looks very shocked and very...very... red.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both are done eating. Yujin is trying to get as many things done as possible all at the same time. Washing the dishes, tidying up the kitchen and checking the pantry for the grocery list. And Wonyoung vacuuming the whole house and tidying all the little mess along the way before showering. They plan to go grocery shopping today. Their food was gone way too fast and the two wanting to try home-cooking badly needed to get supplies.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is the first they would appear in public together ever since zozi. Both are expecting the worst and by that, the amount of eyes and cameras that will be looking at them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what seems like forever, Wonyoung is finally done getting dolled up. Yujin had been complaining for the last 30 mins.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonnieee you take too long to get dressed up!” Yujin shouted from the living room.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyoung just smiled. “Princesses don’t look good in seconds, Yujin.” Wonyoung shouting back.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BUT IT’S BEEN 30 MINUTES, BABE.” Yujin said while groaning. Even though she complains a lot about Wonyoung taking so much time, nonetheless she always waits for her. And not to mention how pretty her girl looks after (Though Yujin prefers the laid-back Wonyoung look aka the “I just woke up and I have no plans on showering nor fixing myself so don’t judge me too much” look.)</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, baby. I’m done.” Wonyoung replied while twirling to show Yujin her outfit. “And baby, we are twinning today.” The younger one added while throwing the cream-colored light coat to Yujin who’s plopped down on the sofa.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are actually twinning today. Both in cropped white tees tucked in their high-waist vintage denim pants, along with their signature designer sling bags, and of course, wrapped in light coats. Wonyoung in a brown one and Yujin in a cream one. Both of the girls have their hair in a messy bun, which made them look comfier than usual. With light make-ups on, they totally look like those fashionable college girls who chills on café and take loads of photos (They are, no doubt.)</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyoung is driving today and Yujin looks uneasy. Though she trusts the younger one so much, she just doesn’t trust her temper when it comes to driving. Wonnie can get a little disturbed with her surroundings when she’s driving and maybe have a little temper when the other drivers won’t drive while. But oh well, Yujin’s gonna let her drive today, she experienced way worse driving than this.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for them to reach the mall considering how it is a week day and everyone’s still at work. There was no traffic anywhere.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyoung holds Yujin’s hand while entering the mall. It is the first time they will appear in public together after the disbandment, and unsolicited attention will be given to them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, it’ll be alright!” Yujin assured the other girl.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily there were only a few people who recognized them and some fans who asked for a photo. No one was rude nor overstepped the line. Everyone gave them their personal space and let the two do their own thing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got to the supermarket, Wonyoung beat Yujin to the cart. Now she takes full control over it with Yujin occasionally riding the front or stealing the cart whenever Wonnie is busy indulging herself with free tastes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yujin left Wonyo with the cart. Telling her to take her time and savior the treat.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yujin roamed around the supermarket. Aisle by aisle, making sure that she gets everything they need and want, especially all the favorite food of her lover.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want an angy and starving Wonyo, yudaeng</span>
  <span>~~</span>
  <span>” Yujin whispered to herself giggling while skipping her way to the younger girl who’s still, apparently, finding for more free taste.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two girls are taking over the great weather and day. It’s been so long since they’ve been out together alone. And now is the perfect time for a little impromptu date in their favorite spot. The drive to the alley felt so short. Maybe because Yujin memorized every bump and turns on the way. Or because, everything is simply easy when they are together. Yujin parked their car near the convenience store. This place is almost too familiar to them that even the part-timers at the CVS know them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yujin slipped her fingers around Wonyoung’s. Making sure that the younger girl is aware of her movements. Wonyoung tightened her grip around Yujin’s, moving her body sideways and closer to the older one, side by side they walked towards their usual choice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Along the way the two would stop to take pictures. One after the other. With their phones, with the film camera and with their eyes. Capturing the beauty of life in the form of a tall and pretty girl. Yujin would take too long to take pictures of Wonyo. Making sure that every angle, every side and every bit of the girl is kept in a snap. One with Wonyo smiling at Yujin. One with the younger one laughing. One with Wonnie’s eyes. One with her moles. And one with her lips. Every single bit of Wonyoung is loved by Yujin. Not missing a part or a corner.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally they arrived in the resto, and just like before, everyone is just familiar with them. They were given their usual ‘by the window seat’. Wonyoung likes the light, it makes her feel light. And a bonus because it lets her see Yujin in full and high definition. The two had their normal, cream pasta for Yujin, and a rose pasta for Wonyoung. Garlic breads on the side and bottomless iced tea too. It was quite and wholesome between the two. With either one stealing glances to the other and stealing a portion of the food. They didn’t mind. Wonyoung would laugh at every joke that Yujin would crack. Even the corny ones that Yujin made up on the spot. The older one would look at the other while she’s laughing, losing herself in Wonyoung’s laugh.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all too familiar, every bit of her, and yet here I am still falling for her over and over again.” Yujin whispered to herself, inaudible to the other whose laugh is filling all the cracks in the room.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A day in this alley would not end without a café visit. Without their iced vanilla lattes. And without bringing home breads from their favorite bakery.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two walked their way to the café. Luckily, it wasn’t crowded, with just a few people chilling inside. Yujin directed herself to the counter, ordering for the two of them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two iced vanilla latte, please.” Yujin said to the barista.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you please add another pump of vanilla for the other one? Thanks! My girl loves hers extra sweet.” She added with a smile. It didn’t take long for her to receive their orders.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made her way back to Wonyoung who’s now sitting comfortably on the sofa, plopping down beside her after settling the tray in the center of the table.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as if they weren’t together for the last few weeks, they both still had so many stories to tell. One after the other, making sure that both are heard. One would reminisce about something and the other would tell embarrassing moments the other would rather forget. It went like that forever. Yujin would occasionally take photos from the film cam, in between stories. Capturing all the smug faces of her other half. All the fiery glances. And all the toothy smiles. All was mentioned and heard, including dreams and plans that included one another. And a bunch of pinky promises happened in between.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonnie, wanna know what I fear losing the most?” Yujin asked the girl beside her who just looked at her puzzled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yujin shifted her body so she is now facing Wonyo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch what I photograph.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in a heartbeat, a flash was fired. A photo was taken.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took some time for the younger girl to realize what just happened, but the moment she understood, her arms immediately made their way to the older one’s body, whispering sweet words to Yujin.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yujin didn’t need to hear her say I love you, simply because Wonyoung’s eyes already manifested it. Her eyes shined bright, almost as if it had stars in it. And it is enough for Yujin to understand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day ended in the car with Yujin driving, one hand holding the steering wheel, and the other engulfed between Wonyoung’s hands. The sunset visible in front, pink ones to be exact. It was quiet, homey and wholesome. A silence that is comfortable for the two. Perfect in every possible way.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pringles?” Yujin asked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” The younger one answered with a sleep voice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, every bit of you. Every flaw, every bump, every high, every low. I love you. I love you, Wonyoung. I fall in love with you over and over again.” Yujin said to the other girl.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyoung didn’t answer at once, instead, she lightly rubbed circles in Yujin’s hands.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too, baby. Every single day.” Wonnie answered with assurance, with a promise that it will always be them, until the end, until the very last page.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Explorations. Wonderful they are, often crazy. Routes unclear, indefinite destinations and varied emotions. But Yujin likes exploration, especially when it’s Wonyoung.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how peculiar it is, for as long as it includes love, it is easy to memorize. Forever embedded in the heart, mind and soul, unique to one’s eyes.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alternatively titled as </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Yujin’s exploration no. 1 (</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>e</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>very bit of </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>W</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>onyo)</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. [EP 7] only a space you can fill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s almost night, the sun has set alr</span>
  <span>eady making the whole house dim and moody. The two girls whose inside their room is quiet, deadly quiet. The younger one sitting at the edge of the bed, massaging the calves of the sick one. “Pringles, I am okay, please, just lay beside me.” Yujin pleaded to the other girl. She noticed how Wonyoung is all over the place. “I can’t, Jinnie! You’re burning for Pete’s sake!” Wonyoung rebutted. “I don’t know what to do, we rarely get sick before.” She whispered. Yujin can feel how unsettling this thing is for Wonyoung, and between the two, Yujin is always the one taking care of the other. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yujin reached for the younger one’s arm, pulling her closer to her. “You’re hot, baby.” Wonyoung uttered. “Because I am sick, dumbass!” Yujin quickly replied while giggling. The two lay next to each other, Yujin burrito-wrapped in a fleece blanket while Wonyoung is continuously patting Yujin's forehead with a cold towel.  They went on like that until the sick one started drifting off to sleep. Wonyo sang her a lullaby just so she can sleep faster. “I missed seeing you sing and being happy on stage.” Yujin said with the sleepiest voice before sleep took over her completely. Wonyoung smiled. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyoung has been panicking ever since the morning. She woke up to a Yujin with an upset stomach and a severe headache. She’s lost on what to do or even who to ask help from. Yujin’s cough and colds didn’t help either. It hurt Wonyoung so much that her other half is not well. It also didn’t help how her anxiety took over her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger one stared at the other, admiring every feature, even her little red and runny nose. It is obvious how unwell Yujin feels, her facial expressions would tense up every time she coughs, not to mention how awful it sounds. “Please get well soon, little love.” Wonyoung hummed while combing her hands through the older one’s bangs. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how much Wonyoung tried sleeping beside her lover, she couldn't. Not when she’s sick, not when Yujin is unwell. Unable to rest, she decided to listen to the rain drops. Settling herself in the nook near the window w, she took out a book from below and started reading, attempting to somehow calm herself and clear her mind. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not too long, a knock was heard. The house was so quiet that even the tiniest sound can be heard. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyoung tiptoed her way out the room, hoping it won't wake the sick one up. Soon enough, she is standing in front of a soaked Eunbi carrying several paper bags. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unnie! Why are you here and why are you wet? Don’t you have an umbrella with you?” Wonyoung questioned the older one. Eunbi grinned at her, minding what the younger one asked her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I felt like I needed to go down in the city. I miss how busy it is.” Eunbi shrugged. She lied, Yujin texted her. Asking if she can come down and help Wonyoung. Of course she can’t say no to her babies. In a heartbeat, she’s in her car, driving fastly and safely as possible to Seoul. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that Eunbi was all dry and composed, she faced the little bunny. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonnie, how are you?” Eunbi asked, aware of how stressed and unsettled the other one is. Who wont be though? Her usual glow is dim.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyo stood in front of Eunbi. She is smiling but the fear in her eyes is present. Tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. Eunbi saw this, she quickly wiped the tears and cupped the girls cheeks on her hands. Telling her its okay. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh… Wonnie.” Eunbi ruffled the younger one’s hair. “It’s alright love. Eunbi eomma is here. You can cry, Ill be here until you’re okay.” She reminded Wonyoung. And it didn’t take long until sobs were heard escaping the younger one’s lips. Eunbi didn’t say anything, instead, she hugged Wonyoung. Patted her back and rubbed circles in her palms.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waited until her Wonyoung had calmed down. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyoung stood up, leaving Eunbi down on the sofa. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unnie, she’s inside our room.” Wonyoung held the older one’s hand and led her the way where the puppy is. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonnie, take a shower, a long and hot one. Relax your mind, bub. I got her.” Eunbi commanded Wonyoung. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your time, okay?” Eunbi softly shouted, sternly sounding. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last one wasn’t a command, but either way, Wonyoung knew her unnie’s words meant more than just taking her time showering. It means taking her time calming herself, assessing her emotions and facing her feelings. Because Yujin being sick isn't really the problem, it's only a front to what the two has been experiencing lately.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunbi attended to the sick one’s unspoken needs. She checked Yujin’s fever, readied her medicines and replaced the towel on Yujin’s forehead. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger one noticed the movements around the room, she wondered who it was, but after noticing the slim and small shadow following the body, she smiled. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eunbi unnie.” Yujin whispered. “When did you get here?” She said while attempting to stand up but was stopped halfway by Eunbi. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey, sit your ass down, pup. You’re weak.” Eunbi said. She slowly made her way beside the sick child.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunbi handed Yujin her medicines, which the pup refused to drink. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahn Yujin, you never change huh?” Eunbi said while shoving the medicines back to the other one. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can drink meds! But not this many.” Yujin stared at the black, yellow and red pills on her palm. Not that she hated them but they taste awful. “Besides, I’ll get better because you’re here and Wonnie also.” Fluttering her tired puppy eyes at the older one who’s avoiding contact with her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah yah yah, drink it now. Please.” A cup of water was handed to Yujin. “Eat some jellies after, it’ll help subdue the taste.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunbi stood up, fixed the curtains that were hanging messingly. She opened the lamp opposite the sick one’s side of the bed. Refilled the water on the humidifier and changed its scent to Peppermint. Soft music is also playing in the room. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try to snooze off, okay? I’ll be in the living room if you need me.” Eunbi whispered just before closing the door. Yujin just hummed, snuggling herself in, in the blanket. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunbi made herself comfortable in the living room. Often glancing at the wall the two made, reminiscing all the memories they had, together with the other girls. It's always fun and special whenever she remembers their time together. And if given the chance, she’ll do it all over again, a little bit slower, a little bit closer. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, footsteps echoed in the room. Little soft sounds of a little bunny drying her hair with the towel. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unnie…” The bunny whispered, inaudible to many but absolutely loud for a person who knows her inside and out. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sounded softer than usual. Heavier than usual. And loaded than usual.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyo plopped beside Eunbi who’s waiting for her to sit beside her. The sound of the television can be softly heard. Balancing the comfortable silence and the quiet screams of a soul unable to convey whatever her heart contains. The younger one remained silent, the silence that Eunbi understands, one that she’s familiar with. Slowly, Wonyoung leaned in, finding the spot reserved for her, Eunbi’s shoulder. She pulled herself closer to the older one, snuggling in, looking for warmth and comfort. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunbi gladly pulled Wonyoung nearer, hugging her completely. Letting the younger one hear her heartbeats. Letting her be reminded of all the crazy beautiful things there are. Reminding her of life. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shortly, sobs were heard. They sounded so weak, as if it was escaping, longing for fresh air. It wasn’t a first for Eunbi, but hearing them coming out of the lips of her baby bunny, it sure did sting her heart. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunbi remained silent. Maybe because words become useless when the heart starts to work. Or because simply hugging Wonyoung would calm her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for some time, in each-other’s presence &amp; warmth. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I tell you something, unnie?” Wonyoung asked out of nowhere. “Of course baby.” Eunbi kissed the younger one’s hair. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its all too hard.” Wonyoung uttered with a weak and shaking voice. Eunbi just looked at her, with worry in her eyes. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its all too hard to live this life. I've lived with expectations from everyone. Lived with worries that killed my youth. Lived with monsters inside my head. Its all too heavy. All too new. All too foreign.” She mumbled, preventing the tears from falling down. “It never gets easy, eh?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She told Eunbi all her worries. How the past few days were hard, not just on Wonyoung but with Yujin also. No, they didn’t fight. But the pressure of growing up both hugged them, a little tighter this time. Everything was all too much. And Yujin getting sick got the best of them. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunbi just listened to the younger one. She made sure to take notes of what to tell to the other girl. Making sure that she does not forget even a single word. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonyoung finished talking but her tears are again welling up, “Unnie, am I doing everything right?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's unsure. Clueless on how life works. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunbi nodded at her with a smile. “Yes you are. Wonnie, whatever worry is lingering in your heart and mind are nothing but dusts on a painting that is your life. You’re perfectly fine, Wonyo.” Eunbi shifted her seating position,now facing the girl. “It will take time, little bunny. Unnie is still learning how to ride this life, so don’t you worry when it gets hard, it will pass and surely, you’ll learn something from it.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older one intertwined her fingers with the younger one. Looking Wonyo straight in the eyes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Wonyoungie, do not worry. You’re doing perfectly fine. You have Yujin, you have us! Surely, Yujin goes through the same thing but you have each other and that means?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything will be alright because it's Yujin and Wonyoung, and whatever they encounter, they always overcome.” Wonyoung continued. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yujin and Wonyoung, through and through, forever.” Yujin said in the weakest voice ever but with the sweetest smile plastered on her face. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat beside Eunbi on the couch. Eunbi snuggled the two kids in. One on each side. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know unnie is proud of you two, right? Our bunny and puppy grew up so well!” The two girls giggled. “It felt like I brought the two of you here on earth. I always feel so emo whenever I think about my babies growing up, it's bittersweet, you know. You’ll soon get tired of unnie’s hugs and kisses, and will stop asking for my opinion on what you’re wearing or even sharing your stories. I won't ever get to listen to your stories about school, how it tires you out more than our practices. No more cups of milk every night before bed. Or even being beside the two of you every show we have. I just love nurturing the two of you. It was one of my greatest joys, and it will always be.” Eunbi looked at the girls beside her, kissing the top of their heads. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna see something, girls?” Eunbi said while pulling down the collar of her oversized sweater just a little bit. There she revealed to the two her very first tattoos. It was two little one. A blue butterfly and a dog bone. “Its the two of you, I’ll get 9 more for the other girls soon.” Eunbi said with a smile. Proud of her little life achievements. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two started touching the tattoos, making sure every bit of the drawing on the skin is felt.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its under my collarbone, so it's near my heart. You girls are my everything, you see. And you guys hold every bit of my heart no matter how near or far. If ever I miss the 11 of you, I’ll just have to feel my heart beat, and every tattoo will seem alive, enough to get me through.” Eunbi said. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually have a few more here.” She said rolling up her sleeves. A cloud on her wrist and a rose with 1029 beside it, “Just a little something to remind me of us.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eunbi unnie, please never leave us.” Yujin whispered into the thin air. “Even though we all live separately now, we still need you.” Yujin added, making sure that every bit is heard by the older one. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are still your babies.” Wonyoung said, wrapping her arms around the leader. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eunbi just smiled. After all, its iz*one. Forever as one. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you should not let us hinder you from anything, okay? You should have fun with life and get married, unnie!” Wonyoung said. “We’ll be your bridesmaids!” The youngest one added. Eunbi just ruffled Wonyo’s hair and laughed at her. Yujin also laughed, now resting her chin on Wonyoung’s shoulder. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wow, you two look cute!!” Eunbi said while taking her phone out to take a picture of the two. “This will surely get framed and hanged on my home!” The oldest one added.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all giggled, Eunbi continued taking pictures, millions to be exact. Making funny comments here and there. Just making the two laugh and forget all their worries. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>All is well. Spaces filled up. Everything is alright. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the stars are witnesses to all the laughs that night. Every sound recorded by the night birds. Every smile captured by the moon’s brimming lights. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“I love you, two. Through and through.” </span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alternatively titled as Eunbi’s not-so-little loves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>short tattoo explanations </span>
  <span>📎</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>🦋</span>
  <span> b</span>
  <span>lue butterfly (JWY) — </span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span>t symbolizes </span>
  <span>a person’s essence or soul either in the three state of life (past, present &amp; future).</span>
  <span> The color blue is also often seen as</span>
  <span> symbols of</span>
  <span> joy</span>
  <span>/happiness</span>
  <span> or luck. </span>
  <span>They are seen as wish-granters</span>
  <span> and are symbols of transformation and change.</span>
  
  <span>They greatly signify </span>
  <span>the meaningful purpose of life and the passing of time. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>🐶</span>
  <span> brown puppy</span>
  <span>/dog bone</span>
  <span> (AYJ) — </span>
  <span>D</span>
  <span>ogs signifies loyalty </span>
  <span>and friendship. </span>
  <span>In dreams, brown puppies </span>
  <span>mean easy-going and pleasant life. While a dog bone symbolizes long</span>
  <span>evity</span>
  <span>, strong-willedness and </span>
  <span>being obstinate. Overall, dogs are sources of happiness and contentment</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>